deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Silverboy300/Why Dante is a more thematic opponent for Bayonetta
Hello guys, today I'm going to post my fourth blog post on why Dante is a better opponent for Bayonetta than Morrigan. Dante has better connections with Bayonetta Bayonetta has a lot more similarities with Dante than she does with Morrigan. Two of the sassiest Hack and Slash protagonists who fight and slay the supernatural on a daily basis. The both have a demonic/supernatural heritage and being half something that represents Satan/Hell (Witch for Bayonetta and Demon for Dante). They both are half beings (Half Umbra Witch/Lumen Sage and Human/Demon. They both a have a huge arsenal of weapons but have guns as their main weapons. They also faced a godly beings who happens to be the ruler/supreme being of the beings Dante and Bayonetta faced. Demon Hunter VS Angel Hunter (meaning Dante and Bayonetta slay beings that are polar opposites). And the fact that Bayonetta is based off Dante and is considered the girl version of him. Bayonetta/Morrigan similarities: Two sexy gals from a demonic heritage who happen to be two of the most powerful lady protagonists in all of gaming. Yeah, Bayonetta and Dante have better connections. Better Animation Style This one is so easy to explain. For Death Battle, Dante fits Bayonetta better, because he's more of a 3D character, like Bayonetta. Morrigan is more of a 2D character, she does have 3D models, like in Marvel vs Capcom 3, but that model an Bayonetta's model don't blend together well. Dante's does, however. Better Character fitting If anything, Dante fits Bayonetta better. He's a supernatural half being, like Bayonetta, he's fights the supernatural on a daily basis, like Bayonetta, he's a great gunslinger, like Bayonetta, has a rival who's the polar opposite of him and had a childhood with that rival, like Bayonetta, he fought a godly being who is the supreme being of what he slays, like Bayonetta, and lastly, has a family member affiliated with the godly being, like Bayonetta. While Morrigan is a sexy demon girl, like Bayonetta. Heck, people even say Bayonetta's the girl version of Dante. So yeah, Dante fits Bayonetta better. Fight more requested I know more requested fights don't always happen, but this one is a whole different story. Dante VS Bayonetta is one of the most highly requested fights ever, and it's so hotly debated that you can consider it a rivalry. There are fan arts of Dante and Bayonetta ALL over the internet, fans compare them, and in every Screwattack social media you can see that fight requested (Twitter, Facebook, YouTube etc.) Dante VS Bayonetta is unavoidable to that point. Heck, in the live stream of Pokemon VS Digimon, Ben even said Bayonetta's opponent is highly requested one. Yep. And inb4 "the ODBFB wants Bayonetta VS Morrigan" That is true and almost all the fights the ODBFB wants happens, but what about Kirby VS Buu, that fight almost didn't happen if it weren't for them. Screwattack almost did Kirby VS Ditto, and the ODBFB talked them into doing Kirby VS Buu instead. Yeah. And inb4 "The creator said Bayonetta would win" This is what annoys me the most, just because the creator said a character would win in a battle, doesn't mean the battle is pointless to do. And when he said "no man can overwhelm Bayonetta", he was just saying that for the fun of it, not in a real battle. And Death Battle doesn't work that way. So yeah, that's that. Conclusion In conclusion I do like the idea of Bayonetta VS Morrigan and I am gonna do it as a Total Warfare, but, you can't deny that Dante will also likely be Bayonetta's opponent since he fits a lot better. But we'll have to wait and see. So, that's it guys hope agreed with what I said and as all ways I may post stuff like this, okay. Silver Out! Category:Blog posts